Talk:Ryan Evans
We need a better pic, maybe one from the concert?Troyb(CIS ShadowFeed) 13:57, 29 June 2007 (UTC) :I agree, the pic needs to be changed. Swannietalk to me 14:03, 16 July 2007 (UTC) ::I've added a new picture. It's a promotional shot from HSM2, and one of the only pictures of good quality I can find of Ryan alone. If anyone has an issue, feel free to find something else, but I think it's nice. --Diana lucifera 04:14, 12 September 2007 (UTC) :::What's wrong w/ the current pic? -- Greymon101 (Terra Force!!) 00:59, 8 May 2009 (UTC) How can Ryan be both younger than Sharpay AND be her twin? Aren't twins born at the same time by definition? Where ever this might have been, if not in the movie in the stage performance they specifically said Ryan is eight minutes younger than Sharpay. I would know I've watched all the HSM movies and was part of the stage performance. :Good point. I've taken that part out. It's never even been stated in the canon that Ryan IS younger, so I believe it has no place in the article. --Diana lucifera 04:16, 12 September 2007 (UTC) ::Well, the one that comes out first is considered the older one, see The Man in the Iron Mask...since Sharpay and Ryan are of different gender, it'll be even easier to remember who was the older one! :::I don't ever remember it being in the canon either, but the way they act, Ryan just seem like the younger one. When I get around to writing fanfics, I think I would employ the fanon gap-filling convention of looking up the actor and actress's age difference and throw it on that. - Georgia ::::In the stage adaptation it is stated that he is eight "very important minutes" younger. :::::Yeah some kids say they're either a few seconds or minutes older than their twin, which is actually a fact. Whoever is born 1st is technically older. -- Greymon101 (Terra Force!!) 16:37, 7 May 2009 (UTC) Ryan and Kelsi Okay, so yeah, I don't believe there is a topic on this. XP But, anyway, we can talk about those two people here. I think they really do belong together, I mean, come on! XP Oh! And everyone, I HAVE seen hints that Ryan and/or Kelsi do like eachother in both HSM and HSM2, I guess we'll start off with that. If anyone would like to name some hints, do so here! :) 00:05, 15 September 2008 (UTC) Jet I agree! I'm such a Ryelsi fan! I maintain that the scene where Sharpay steals Kelsi's music is pure Ryelsi, and I am writing a fanfiction on that. Watch Ryan's face during that scene - priceless! And, of course, there is the obvious HAT CANON! To date, Ryan and Kelsi are the only characters who wear hats, and in the second movie their hats keep matching. In the opening scene, they both have pink Newsboys. In the Sharpay-attacks-Kelsi scene, they both have blue striped Newsboys. HOORAY FOR HAT CANON! --SMARTALIENQT 00:34, 28 September 2008 (UTC) Potential Homosexuality Section Should this section be part of the article? I think it is a very controversial statement that has no place in the article. It should be taken out of the article. Other comments? [[User:Swannie|'swannie']][[User talk:Swannie|'talk']] 04:17, 19 August 2008 (UTC) Man, I hate that people think Ryan is homo. he isn't! I see no evidence that he is. And I totally agree that he likes Kelsie. ^.^ Ahem, anyway, if people think he's homo by the way he dresses, that is very wrong. The way Ryan dresses is PREPPY, not gay or whatever. And, he acts nice, not gay to boys, when he talks to them. Geeze, you people sure do like to push stuff to the limit. lol Anyway. my opinion he isn't homo, and people who think he is, are just overdoing this. Come on people, this is Disney.*sigh* 00:00, 15 September 2008 (UTC)Jet I agree that he likes Kelsi (can we say "Hat Canon" one more time?), but I think that a lot of people think h is, and it's a valid point. Yes, he is stereotypically gay, but that doesn't mean he is gay. However, the writers chose to have him be potentially gay, and it's still a part of his character - whether we Ryan fangirls like it or not. --SMARTALIENQT 00:37, 28 September 2008 (UTC) I'm afraid this subject is a little more complicated than I think some of the kids on here understand. Yes, there have been ambiguous hints through the HSM franchise that Ryan is gay, but a definite answer will never be given by Disney. So we have to go on the evidence we have. One, Ryan is what film-buffs call a "coded" gay character. This goes back to the fact that Ryan will probably never be "outed" but is still presented as a homosexual character. (Please kiddies, research the Hayes Code and it effects on modern cinema.) Two, David Simpatico, playwright of the High School Musical on Tour! Show has established Ryan as gay. So on the stage, he is gay. Three, Gary Marsh, president of Disney Channel Worldwide, recently defended teen network "The N" after breaking from its parent company because of reaction to the presentation of gay teenagers on its shows like Degrassi and South of Nowhere. He also claimed that "There have been characters on Disney Channel who I think people have thought were gay. That's for the audience to interpret." So is Ryan gay? Yes and no. 16:47, 28 December 2008 (UTC)Stan-the-film-buff Yeah, no because in the end of HSM 2, before Troy & Gabriella kiss, he's seen paired with Martha Cox when they're all holding the lanterns on the golf course after Ryan won the Star Dazzle. -- Greymon101 (Terra Force!!) 16:46, 7 May 2009 (UTC) I just fixed the section after some new user got rid of it. What are we gonna do about that? -- Greymon101 (Terra Force!!) 16:36, 7 May 2009 (UTC) Wether you beleive Ryan is homo or not is your opinion and yours only. Although they do make it somewhat obvious he might be in the stage adaption, all of it is your headcanons. Have fun and stop sharing your opinion with other people with different beliefes, becuase they most likely don't care. (sorry for the spelling errors it's been a long day) Lucysgotnotalent (talk) 04:30, November 13, 2017 (UTC)